Save The Day
by SisAngel
Summary: Booth saves the day when a knife is held to Brennan's throat. I'm a sucker for the 'damsel in distress' plot XD A songfic set to "Save The Day" by David Archuleta.


**This is a songfic set to David Archuleta's "Save The Day" a bonus track on the Japanese release of his self-titled album. I'm really into David Archuleta right now :)**

**This song is beautiful. I suggest you listen to it, even if you don't like David Archuleta.**

**And, in case you haven't noticed, I love writing songfics. I enjoy sharing the story that pops into my head when I hear a song :)**

* * *

_**Tied to the tracks and I hear you call  
Your voice is shaking  
The train is coming faster than you thought  
And there's no escaping it  
And you think that you know  
How the end of the story goes  
That's a page I rewrote  
And I'm taking away the ropes  
There's more hope than you'll ever know**_

The suspect's vice-like grip made Brennan feel as if she was tied down. Tied to him. His arm was around her waist, trapping her arms down to her sides as he held a knife firmly to her neck. He had come out of the shadows and grabbed her so fast she didn't even register what was happening in time to defend herself. The squeak of surprise that escaped her lips alerted her partner who was on the other side of the warehouse and he turned around, drawing and aiming his gun instantly and his eyes widened at the sight. The assailant pressed the flatness of the knife harder into her neck, not yet breaking skin.

"Booth," she whimpered in a shaking voice as tears pecked at her eyes.

"Let her go or I swear I'll shoot your head off," Booth hissed.

Brennan's thoughts centered around the fact that death could come to her sooner than she ever thought and there was no stopping it. That was how this situation was going to end. At least it seemed that way. To her anyway. But Booth, he knew that was how this story was going to end if he didn't rewrite it soon. And he knew he could.

_**So keep breathing  
I said that I'll always be there  
Now I mean it more than ever before  
There's a future worth fighting for  
So don't be scared  
I know how you must be feeling  
No one to help you carry the pain  
I'm coming to save the day**_

As Brennan stared into Booth's eyes she could almost hear him reminding he was there with her and always would be. It seemed to sooth her slightly because she breathed a little easier, though carefully, not wanting to make any sudden moves.

"Don't be scared, Bones. Just hold still," he said the instant before taking the shot.

Blood spattered across her face as the bullet dug into her attacker's forehead. The knife fell from his grip. However, she didn't. His arms were just as tight around her as the man fell backwards into the floor-to-ceiling plate glass window, shattering it on contact as he went through it, pulling Brennan with him as she screamed her partner's name.

_**Hands of the clock  
Are standing still  
But your heart is racing  
You're losing your grip on the windowsill  
Pulled down by the weight of it  
And you pray for relief  
As you lie on the bathroom floor  
As you wait  
You can see  
There's a light underneath the door  
This is the day you've been waiting for**_

"BONES!" Booth ran to the window as time seemed to stand still.

His heart was racing as he looked down, expecting to see Brennan lying on the concrete ground three stories down.

But somehow, she had been able to break free of the perp's grasp in time to hook her fingers onto the top of the window on the second floor. She looked up to Booth as she dangled from her fingertips.

"Bones, hold on!" he said, brushing glass aside and laying down on the windowsill, reaching his hand out to her. "Take my hand!"

_**So keep breathing  
I said that I'll always be there  
Now I mean it more than ever before  
There's a future worth fighting for  
So don't be scared  
I know how you must be feeling  
No one to help you carry the pain**_

She shook her head, "I'll loose my grip!"

"You won't fall. I promise. I'm right here," he said, pleading with his eyes for her to do as he asked. "Don't be scared, Bones. I won't let anything happen to you."

**_We're finally breaking  
Into the daylight  
Feel the warmth of the sun  
I will stand by your side  
Till your fear passes on  
So just look in my eyes  
Baby, try to hold on  
And you'll find  
It won't be long_**

She believed him. Not that it was hard. She already trusted him beyond anyone else she had ever known. But right now, she was scared. It was a raw emotion that she didn't feel often. But when she did, Booth was always the one standing beside her, literally and metaphorically. And here he was, risking falling out the window to save her.

She took a deep breath and let it out as she let go of the edge and grabbed Booth's hand. Her wide blue eyes never left his brown as he started to pull her up.

"Don't look down. Just look at me and hold on," he said as he continued to pull her up, inch by inch.

**_So keep breathing  
I said that I'll always be there  
Now I mean it more than ever before  
There's a future worth fighting for  
So don't be scared  
I know how you must be feeling  
No one to help you carry the pain  
I'm coming to save the day, yeah_**

His shoulder was burning and his wrist was cramping, but his hold on her hand never ceased and never loosened. He pulled her up, over the edge and into his arms.

_**Comin' to save the day  
There's a future worth fighting for  
Don't be scared  
I know how you must be feeling  
You know that it won't be long  
No one to help you carry the pain  
It won't be long**_

"Shh. It's ok. It's ok," he soothed as she lost control and cried into his chest, gripping handfuls of his shirt in her fists and pulling him against her.

**_Tied to the tracks and I hear you call  
Your voice is shaking_**

Booth tightened his arms around her, holding her so tightly she felt like she was tied down. Tied to him.

But she didn't mind.

"Thank you, Booth," her shaking voice whispered.

* * *

**I want to know if you enjoyed it, so leave a review and tell me if you did or not ;D**


End file.
